


默存于心

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 奥默里克的辞职被批准了。20min写作挑战。





	默存于心

天空有微闪的白色冰晶飘落。奥默里克伸出手，雪花穿过他半透明的掌心，落入飘至身边的闪亮星河。生命的辉光如旧墙壁上的石灰簌簌剥落，蒙在他神智上的那层纱幕也随之碎裂成丝，露出灵魂被掩藏许久的本真面貌。

“这究竟是怎么回事？”

忽然意识到眼前所见即是末日来临，奥默里克恍然初醒，好似在漫长又折磨的梦境里抵达终点，睁眼却发现自己正坠落悬崖。没能在梦里获得长眠的结果是他即将清醒地死去。

可事情本不该是这样的。

奥默里克清楚地记得，自己数月前已经向教皇陛下递交了离任的辞职信，并获得那位慈爱的尊者理解的同意。

当时陛下是如何回应的？奥默里克在即将分崩离析的记忆里搜寻，却只找到片段回音。

“……我应允你的请求，默存于心，待时公布。”

是的，默存于心，教皇陛下是这么说的，这意味着首肯。

奥默里克又想起，回到住处时，他曾遇见努德内。

时间是傍晚，落日下那位学者的发色暖洋洋的，手里握着银白色的幻杖，靠过来低声问教皇是否同意。

这按理说是逾矩，可迟疑片刻后，他悄声回答，“默存于心”。他信任努德内，就像他信任自己的眼睛。

“那就等同于答应，”学者长舒一口气，卸去担忧的神情，“恭喜前辈得偿所愿。”默存于心，等同于答应，就连他都是这么认为。

“比我想的顺利多了，”奥默里克感叹道，“我还担心理由不够充分，被陛下驳回。”可如今他甚至无法回忆起那封辞职信上具体都写了些什么。

“那么，默存期到什么时候为止呢？”努德内问，并不惊讶奥默里克将如此重大的秘密告诉了他。

“到他们寻得接替我的合适人选，”奥默里克回答。他以为这不会太久。

“嗯。”努德内表情认真地点头，又摇头叹息道，“然又有谁能够取代奥默里克前辈呢？”

彼时奥默里克只将这当做玩笑，可随着生命如融化蒸发的雪水流逝，他明白了，这便是他注定遭此劫难的根源：

他的才华与能力无可替代，所以教皇根本没作另寻继任者的打算，而是决意要将本已被挑中的牺牲品，绑缚上这背离神意的祭坛。

默存于心，最高明的缓兵之计，连挽留与劝说的功夫都可省却。

奥默里克在雪白的碎光中想起他可追忆的最后时日。

辞职被批准后他按例不再具有近卫身份，却因为旨意默存的缘故，每日仍需在同僚们面前维持如常的状态。他依旧住在冰天宫上层的居所，为受伤的战友施展治愈，为遇到困难的求助者排忧，参加历次圆桌会议，甚至还要继续执勤。生活与过去并无任何不同。

从惯例来说，这本也十分合理，所以奥默里克没有怀疑这其中另有隐情。

那日他亲眼看见教皇陛下手书“同意”并落下印章，然后将文件密封在镶金的银匣子里保存，没有任何遗漏与缺漏，整个流程完全依照正教的条令。

所有的细节都天衣无缝，那份被批准的辞职信确实已经生效，具有法律的意义。正是这样的认知让奥默里克感到放心，没有再去揣测更多危险而不见光的可能。待他察觉到体内不知何时开始存在的圣骑士力量时，命运的齿轮早已卡进无法更改的轨道。

过往如梭，好似短暂却虚妄的梦。如今他终于醒来，却要进入更久的长眠。

而藏在那方银匣里的秘密，将会随教皇离世被永远默存，直至时间的尽头。在世人的眼里，他将永远是苍穹骑士。

可这也意味着，当他们抵达冰天时，大家仍会将他视为战友。奥默里克残破的嘴角勾起微弱的弧线，面容安详而满足。

在灿如繁星的以太碎屑中，他闭上那双海洋般的眼睛。

当最后一抹光辉散尽于虚无时，最后一片雪花也于地面消失。

2019-04-22


End file.
